


Deadly Dandelions and Disgruntled Dragons

by nerdzeword



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen, but it's your best friend, meet cute, wizards doing wizard things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: When Morwen finds herself the unwitting victim of a childish dragon trap, she finds she may not be able to talk her way out of it for once. And the cats are not being very helpful.
Relationships: Morwen & Kazul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Deadly Dandelions and Disgruntled Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyezekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyezekiel/gifts).



> I actually forgot I signed up for this, and then I realized that my copy of Dealing with Dragons is still at my parent's house. So I had to write this from my memories of the books, which I haven't read since high school. It was a fun challenge though! Maybe when I reclaim my copy and reread it, I'll write more on the series. Baby Morwen was really fun to write.

Morwen was not your typical witch. She knew that. She also knew that she had no wish to be a typical witch thank you very much. The Enchanted Forest was a lovely place to live, if you knew how to navigate it, but it was also a rather dangerous place, and Morwen had no intention of falling for any of the forest’s nonsense. 

Which was of course why she was so incensed about having gotten herself stuck in this trap. All she had wanted was to steal some herb starters for her new garden from the wizards that had taken residence a ways down the road. How was she supposed to know that they had booby trapped their terribly laid out garden? Honestly, everyone knew that you never put your mint anywhere near anything else because it overtook  _ everything.  _ But they had, so now she was stuck in this weird magical net until someone came to let her out. She was, you could say, not happy. 

She looked down at the kittens who had taken up residence in her lap. She was still trying to decide on some names for them, but so far nothing had seemed to fit her new, but still beloved familiars. Perhaps if they had real names, they would be more willing to actually help her out of this mess rather than just sit on her lap, purring away. It was like they didn’t even know they were all trapped! 

They obviously did know they were trapped of course. She had told them so, repeatedly, and with increasing levels of panic. They simply did not care. Oh how she longed to have the worries of a cat. That is to say, none at all. 

She was getting increasingly more worried when she heard the telltale stomping and thundering of the wizards return. Wizards really did have no class at all. 

“It’s been set off! It caught something!” one of them whispered. Obviously they had no real sense of propriety, as they didn’t even try to lower their voices around her. What sort of kidnappers were they, honestly.

“Oh. It’s just a girl.” Morwen immediately recognized them as the wizards she’d been stealing from.

“Oi! Who are you calling just a girl. That’s terribly rude you know.” The wizards stumbled over their words as they tried to respond.

“But… But you are just a girl?” One of them seemed terribly confused as to why she could possibly be offended.

“I am not  _ just a girl _ ! You don’t know anything about me! And besides, I’m eighteen, hardly a girl.”

“Ah. Well.”

“What are you doing leaving big magic nets laying around for innocent girls and their kittens to get trapped in for anyway?”

“We didn’t mean to trap you!” the shorter of the two burst out. “The net is supposed to be for dragons.”

“Dragons? In the Enchanted Forest? Dragons live in the mountains!  _ Everyone  _ knows that! Besides, I’m not a dragon, so let me  _ out! _ ” 

“We can’t! If we let you out it will take too long for the net to recharge and the dragon is on her way right now!”

“Well the dragon you’re not catching will be the least of your problems if you don’t let me out. I’m already very cross with you all for trapping me in here in the first place. Not letting me out, and traumatizing my poor kittens” The kittens looked up from their naps to meow pitifully before going back to sleep. “I will have to tell the Enchanted Forest HOA about your blatant misuse of the designated pathways. And I feel I would be justified in suing as well!” Morwen would not go to the HOA about this, she had a very complex system of spells arranged so they would never be able to figure out just how many banned magical plants she had growing in her garden, and she was fairly certain she had also read something about a two pet maximum in the bylaws as well. But what the HOA Board didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, and what these wizard goons didn’t know probably would.

“I-”

“You can’t!”

“I can!”

“Fine! We’ll let you out! Happy? Just don’t tell the HOA. They’re already on us because our lawn has too many carnivorous dandelions.” 

“The HOA is going to be the least of your problems,” came a booming voice from behind the wizards. They paled and turned to look behind them at the large dragon who had somehow managed to fill the spaces between the trees and block out all of the light in the space of a mere moment. Morwen was in awe. The dragon was large, but as the first dragon she had ever seen up close, she had no idea how large compared to other dragons. 

The dragon didn’t even spare Morwen a backwards glance, just scoops the hapless wizards up in her claws and hangs them from the trees by their robes. She then stepped on their staffs, breaking them like the twigs they were with a satisfying crunch. The wizards whimpered and cowered in fear from the trees, but even the net that had held Morwen captive was dismantled along with the staffs. 

“Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they?” The dragon fussed over her, leaning in close to peer at her soiled skirts and robes as Morwen stood and dusted herself off, kittens shuffled from one arm to another.

“I’m fine. Just a bit annoyed more than anything. Thank you for your help. I’m Morwen, and I am in your debt.”

“Nonsense. I’m afraid that if you hadn’t found the net first, this could have been a very bad situation for me.” Morewn was delighted by the dragon’s blunt tone 

“Well, can I interest you in some tea or something as a thank you anyway? I would love to get to know you, I’ve never met a dragon before.” The dragon gave her what she thought was probably a dragon approximation of a grin, and nodded her head

“I would like that very much Morwen. I am Kazul.” Morwen was immediately starstruck and insisted on leading the dragon back to her own garden, where she delighted in being able to spend a very pleasant afternoon under the shade of the apple trees, chatting with Kazul while her cats ran across the dragon’s large back like the menaces they were. It was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, after all, what other witch could say they were best friends with a dragon?


End file.
